Ai no Yubiwa to Ken'o no Kubikazari
by chiisai hito
Summary: Sequel to Kurushimi no Yubiwa to Chiryou no Kubikazari. Satoshi is back, trying to find his way to Daisuke. He is given to someone as a gift. Perhaps this is the chance that he's been waiting for?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The is a sequel to Kurushimi no Yubiwa to Chiryou no Kubikazari. I seriously doubt if this will make sense to someone who has not read that story. Just a little warning, you know.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Though I really wish D N Angel were mine, it is not. I have to save up for college... Not for buying the rights to D N Angel.

,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,

Ai no Yubiwa to Ken'o no Kubikazari

Prologue

"Will you..." He got down on one knee and grabbed her hand. He looked straight into her eyes, his own sparkling with hope and worry.

"Yes?" Her eyes were sparkling as well. Was he finally going to... ?

"Will you marry me?"

She gasped happily. "Yes! Of course I will!" He slid the engagement ring on her ring finger, stood up and embraced her. They were both crying from happiness, there in the park of Azumano. The man pulled back, smiling. The woman studied her new ring.

"Oh wow, it's beautiful!" It was. It looked antique-y, but with very little wear. It was of intricate design, ad the diamond- it caught the li8ght from the lampposts as if it were in full sunlight.

"Mmhm, and I have something that goes with it as well," the man said, pulling out a box. It was long and thin, tied with a precise white bow. The woman gasped again and took the box, tugging on the ribbon. Soon, the ribbon came free, and the box was opened revealing a necklace to match the ring.

"Oh my god! It's amazing!" The woman exclaimed, clasping a hand to her mouth.

"Let me put it on you," the man said reaching his hands behind her neck, holding an end of the necklace in each. The woman pulled her hair out of the way so that he could fasten the clasp on the necklace without getting her hair stuck in it.

"It's so beautiful... They're both so beautiful... Oh, thank you so much!" she flung herself into his arms again, half laughing and half sobbing with happiness. After four years of a steady relationship, finally, _finally_ they were going to get married...

It was a dream come true.

Even someone else was smiling for them, though his smile had sadness mixed in. Lonely blue eyes looked towards the moon as a sigh escaped his lips. Blue hair shimmered in the moonlight as he closed his eyes...

And then he was gone, leaving the happy couple alone in the park.

,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,

"_You won't be there when I die..."_

'_No.'_

"_And you won't come for me?"_

'_I will do that. I'll bend as many rules as I can, do more than any other thing can, and I will come to be with you forever,' Satoshi said, wrapping his arms around Daisuke's neck._

"_I'm holding you to that promise," Daisuke said, leaning his head on Satoshi's chest._

'_You don't have to worry about me breaking it. Wait for me, okay?'_

"_I will," Daisuke said. Daisuke closed his eyes and Satoshi stroked the man's hair soothingly. Satoshi listened to Daisuke's breaths against his chest, feeling them grow weaker and then… They stopped…_

_Satoshi felt his chest tighten as he looked at his dead friend. The friend that had seen him through life and even all of his death as of that moment. The friend that he intended to do the same for._

'_I love you more that you could ever imagine, Daisuke. I will come for you someday, don't worry.'_

_Tears fell on top of Daisuke's head, and Satoshi pushed his friend's body into a position that would hold Daisuke up once Satoshi moved._

_Satoshi stood, walked to the window, and looked out._

'_My nightmare begins,' Satoshi said as he dissipated from the material world and returned to the ring. _

,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,

Sora woke from her dream, sitting up silently. It was such a sad dream... But she had nothing to do with it... It was as if she were an omniscient being watching the events play out. She could do nothing to stop them; she could only watch and listen.

The last line she heard... What was it? 'My nightmare begins.' Yes, that was it. That's what really woke her up. How depressing. And the very night she got engaged. Was this an omen of the marriage? Oh, she hoped not.

Kenji was so sweet, so loveable, so kind. He was everything to her, and he told her that she was everything to him. She believed him. It was a match made in heaven to her.

And tonight... They had decided to pledge the rest of their lives to each other. 'In sickness and in health, until the day we die.' Ah! It was so romantic... So... Perfect.

Sora was lost in her thoughts as she looked out her window. And then...

Sora's eyes met with those of another person's and she jumped out of bed with a shriek.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room? I'll call the police!" she shouted, yanking the bed covers off of her bed and covering herself with them as though that would make her more protected.

'Hum... Don't know what they could do about me,' the teen said in a cool voice. It was an odd voice... It seemed rather echo-y, but Sora shrugged that off as being her room's fault. It was rather big, and there was little in it besides her bed and bedside table.

The teen was in the shadows- only his eyes shone in the faint moonlight streaming in from the full-length window beside him. He was but a silhouette leaning against Sora's wall.

"They could arrest you, that's what!" Sora exclaimed, reaching her hand out to grab the phone that lay on her bedside table.

'They won't be able to see me, much less arrest me,' the teen responded, his voice somewhat amused.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, the teen having aroused her interest.

'I mean I'm dead. Only you can see me,' the figure by her window obviously smiling, though she couldn't see it.

"D-dead?" Was she still dreaming? Was she going crazy. That's what she felt like. There was no way that this person who was clearly in front of her, clearly solid, clearly human, was dead.

'Yes. Dead to humans, still living inside that ring you have there on your finger,' the boy said coming out from the shadows. It was still dark, but Sora could still make out some of his features. He looked familiar... But why?

'I am Hikari Satoshi. The spirit of the ring.'

,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,

A/N: AS PROMISED. Your sequel.

See? I wasn't too bad with getting it out soon... o.O I'm bad with making up new characters, though. v.v Forgive me.

Happy news- My wrist is feeling a bit better! I can type now! Fwee!

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here it is- my first kind of actual chapter to my sequel. Yay.

Please enjoy.

,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,

Ai no Yubiwa to Ken'o no Kubikazari

Mezamesaseru Soshite Kizukaseru

'_I am Hikari Satoshi. The spirit of the ring.'_

"Spirit... Of the ring... Of my ring. Of the ring that my fiancé gave to me as an engagement ring." Sora seemed to be trying to comprehend this in a logical fashion. It wasn't working.

'Yes, that ring,' Satoshi said, his voice showing that he was smirking. Sora blinked a few times tryng to comprehend this.

"I'm still dreaming. I know it. I saw you in my dream, so it must be true," Sora said, sounding a bit hysterical.

'Yes. You're still dreaming. Now get back into bed, so you can wake up,' Satoshi said, sighing. To Sora it seemed as if he were becoming... Translucent. The light from the moon was shining through him. Now she was even more sure of this being a dream... Though she felt so awake... So conscious.

Sora nodded, still feeling a bit hysterical, and slid into her bed, pulling the covers still in her hand over her body, while staring with terrified eyes to the wall opposite of where Satoshi stood.

But he was not there anymore.

A glint in the ring was all that was left of him in this material world.

,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,

'So, you thought you could seal me away forever, did you not, Niwa? You were wrong. I'm back. I'm free. Finally.' Krad smiled as he looked at his own hands. _His own_.

He knew this day would come, but he was still very excited to see himself. See the material world. See life.

It was nothing but darkness inside the necklace. Darkness that one could even feel. Darkness that would drive even the most sane, the most down to earth person insane. And what it did to an already insane being was... like solitary confinement to the worst extreme.

Due to Satoshi's letter to Daisuke, Krad was sealed in the ring. He was sealed very well for a Niwa's job. But not quite as well as they would have hoped, as it was only 100 years or so, judging by the differences in technology and design around him. Krad was sure it hadn't been very long. Not very long at all.

The blonde had been awake as the Niwas began their spell to seal him away. That was the most disturbing moment of his existence, to hear what they were doing, yet being unable to do anything about it. It felt as if the world were ending... which to him it was... At least for 100 years.

Krad looked around the room, inspecting every inch. So plain... It reminded him of Satoshi's old apartment. From what he had heard, it was taken by some just-out-of-college kid with a fetish for photography, and instead of the stark white walls, the room had been _plastered_ with the wretched form of art.

Photography... How Krad despised that sorry excuse for an art form. After all, the only things you had to do to get a 'good shot' were angle the camera right, get good lighting, and have good luck. Painting was far more sophisticated. You had to get the right angle, select the right paints, get the idea, make the right strokes, and add the perfect texture... It was far more time consuming... Far more noble.

Krad brought himself back from his internal rant at photography and spotted a calendar. Just the thing he was looking for!

'Let's see... June 18th 2101. Ha, those careless Niwas,' Krad said, chuckling in triumph. 'I broke through before even 100 years passed. Though I congratulate them on even managing that.'

Krad noticed the woman on the bed... She was stirring, probably from all the noise he was making. No matter. She wouldn't wake yet.

Krad ignored her and turned towards the window. Ah, to be able to fly again.

Krad opened the window, feeling the chilly night breeze against his cheeks and smiling. He stepped out onto the balcony outside the window. It was a lovely night... Krad sprouted his wings and spread them to fly for a while...

But... As he stepped forward to push off the balcony, his eyes saw only grey. Krad stepped back, surprised. What was this? This was... Not right.

Krad stuck a hand out in front of him, hissing when he saw it shimmer into nothingness. Damn. He was still very tied to the necklace.

He felt like a bird in a cage... Unable to fly, unable to be free. This would be torture for him.

Krad hissed once more and turned his back to the sky. He strode back into the room, eyes fierce enough to kill.

This was... Not good. This was... Pure evil.

After all, demons need their freedom as well, lest they become even more bitter and cynical...

'Just wait, Niwa... When I am free I shall find you in the land of the dead and make your afterlife hell,' Krad said quietly as his form disintegrated.

,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,

Barely an hour later, the sun peaked in through the window waking Sora. She woke up with a gasp, sitting bolt upright. "Thank goodness it was a dream," she said as she raised her hand to the light watching the ring sparkle and shine. "It's only a ring. That's it," she said as she dropped her hand.

"I can't wait until I tell Kenji about this dream... It was just so vivid..." Sora said as she looked out her window. She was more than a little disturbed... But at least the dream was over.

"I can't help but think that I've hear the name 'Hikari Satoshi' before," she said as she pushed the covers off of her body. It was time to get up. The sun was high and she wanted to get out early so she could visit Kenji in the museum before heading off to the hospital for work.

Soon she would no longer need to work in the hospital.

It was so exhilarating...

She was getting married.

Sora bent to pick up the Ken'o no Kubikazari and took it with her as she left her bedroom. Despite the night's occurrences, the thought of her marriage to Kenji brought a smile to her face. She was beaming as she turned to close her door.

,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,

A/N: I'm still working on the plot, so I'm sorry it's not too long right now.

Thank you so much for all of you who reviewed! I love you all! -smile-

Also... Sorry I didn't get this out as soon as I thought I would be able to. O.o I kind of forgot about my dance class, piano class, and how tired exams make you... Also, my mom thought it would be a good idea to get my hair cut. And my hair is very long, very full, and very hard to cut apparently (It took the good part of 2-3 hours, after all).

Well, please review. -smile-


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the late update! X.x This is actually the first to be out in a while… o.O

,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,

Ai no Yubiwa to Ken'o no Kubikazari

Bijutsukan ni Desu.

"Kenji!" The smile that could light up even the darkest cavern.

"Sora!" Kenji responded as he shot up from the reception desk at the museum. His coworker sighed as he turned his head away from the happy couple.

"Why'd you come to see me?" Kenji asked, coming around the desk. Black bangs fell around his equally dark eyes. He pushed them away, blushing slightly.

"Well, I brought you a lunch!" Sora said, smiling and showing him the bento box she had fixed for him. All he could see, though, was the cloth tied around it... And the little hearts on said cloth. It was too cute.

"Thank you so much! I'm sure it will be delicious!" Kenji said as he politely took the box from her. She giggled slightly, blushing and smiling.

Kenji couldn't help but stare at her... She was so beautiful... Pale, pure skin, glittering purple eyes so dark that you could only see the beautiful hue in the sunlight, blue-black hair that fell to her hips... A well-curved body.

Sora's expression turned worrisome as she saw Kenji had stopped listening. "Kenji? Um... Did you hear me?" she asked waving a hand in front of her fiancé's face.

"Huh? Oh... No... Sorry I didn't. Could you please repeat what you said?" Kenji said, laughing nervously. He really shouldn't space out like that...

"I said... What do you know about Hikari Satoshi?" Sora had a happy expression again, and it made Kenji smile.

"Hikari? Well, that's a familiar name. But the only Satoshi I know is probably Hiwatari Satoshi," Kenji said, dropping his smile. It was... Not a fun story to tell or hear.

"Hiwatari Satoshi?"

"Yes... He died at the age of 14, but he was a brilliant artist. He... was the kind that only comes around once in lifetime," Kenji said quietly. It was a depressing matter...

"He... He died at 14?" The boy she saw... Didn't he seem to be around that age?

"Yes... It's tragic, isn't it," Kenji replied somberly.

"Are you sure he wasn't a Hikari?" Sora asked, confused by the names...

"No..." Kenji said, looking away. "Say... Do you want to see some of his paintings?" Kenji said, brightening up a little.

"Ah... Sure," Sora said, looking at her wristwatch. She didn't have to be at the hospital for another hour, so why not?

"Okay! Come on, I know where they are," Kenji said, leading his love away from the reception desk.

"Oi! Kenji! What about your job?" the other receptionist exclaimed, standing up angrily.

"You won't tell anyone, right, Tanaka?" Sora said sweetly. That smile... Tanaka was diffused and sat down again, grumbling all the while, yet unable to yell at the cute girl, Sora.

,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,

"Daisuke... I'm so sorry," Emiko said, holding her son close. She knew that he would regret getting close to that Hikari boy... But she never expected this.

_Tears streamed down Daisuke's face. "But... I loved him." It was the only thing he had been saying since he found out a few hours ago. He was like a broken record..._

_Emiko ignored the dampness on her shoulder as she stroked Daisuke's hair. How could that boy do this to her son? How could he?_

_Daisuke hiccupped violently as he tried to continue crying... He had cried himself out already. Instead he gave way to dry sobs that broke poor Emiko's heart._

"_Daisuke... I know he meant so much to you... I tried to protect you... But... Oh, Daisuke, I'm so sorry..." Emiko trailed off, rocking back and forth on Daisuke's bed with Daisuke in her arms. She was trying so hard... Trying so hard to help him get back to normal._

_But she knew he would never be the same._

_Tears finally streamed down Emiko's face._

,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,

A boy grimaced in the corner, memories swirling around in his head. It caught Sora's attention and she looked at him.

And gaped.

The boy wasn't noticing, but Kenji, who had been showing Sora Hiwatari Satoshi's paintings and providing as much background about them as he knew, stopped his talk and looked in the direction Sora was facing.

He couldn't see anything.

"Sora... Are... You okay?" Kenji asked, his brows knitting in worry.

"That's him!" Sora said as she looked frantically at her fiancé. "That's the boy that was in my room last night!"

"What? There was a boy in you room?" Kenji asked angrily.

"Yeah... But he said... He said he was the spirit of this ring you gave me... And that I was having a dream... But he's here! He's here and I know I can't have been drea-"

"Sora! What the hell are you talking about?" Kenji asked, utterly confused. Oh, yes, he was angry that there was a boy in his fiancé's room last night... Right after he proposed, no less.

But she was seeing him now? In the museum? When it hadn't even technically opened yet?

Was she going crazy? Or was this something like Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome or something? Oh, gods, please let this be curable.

"I'm talking about him!" Sora said, raising a shaking finger to point in the corner where, to her eyes, a boy stood trembling, looking nowhere. But that all changed as he heard her say 'him'... He stiffened up, stopped trembling, and his eyes focused on Sora. His eyes... They were petrified.

'Don't talk about me,' he said, shaken back into reality. 'He can't see me.' Sora's eyes narrowed in confusion.

'I told you, I'm the spirit of the ring. Only those with the blood of the Niwas or Hikaris, or those who wear my ring can see me,' Satoshi said, allowing himself to shiver again.

Sora opened her mouth to speak, but Satoshi shook his head and looked pointedly at Kenji who was staring at his love with a mix of worry, terror, and confusion. Sora followed his gaze and nearly shouted out with realization. While she had been listening to this... Spirit thing... Her fiancé had been see her stare off into space fixedly, nearly having a conversation with nothing.

That... Would not have been good.

Sora smiled reassuringly and said, "I'm sorry... I must not have gotten enough sleep last night."

Kenji looked relieved. "Well, you should go home and rest."

"I can't... I have to go to work," Sora replied, checking her watch. "In fact, I have to go right now!" She jumped up and ran to the door, her stark white nurse's uniform rustling and her 1-inch heels clicking on the museum floor.

"Make sure you don't fall and break nything!" Kenji yelled after her, sighing.

Kenji looked back up at the painting and smiled... It was his favorite of Hiwatari's works. A soft-eyed redhead looked off into the distance, his chin resting in the palm on his hand. A small smile graced his lips as he looked out the window... It was snowing outside, and somehow, Hiwatari had expertly fogged the window where that redhead boy's breath would have hit.

It made Kenji think of Christmas in the Americas... Where they get 3 feet of snow! How beautiful it would be to watch the snow fall from a nice, warm room...

Satoshi stood behind Kenji for a second, watching him observe his painting. He was smiling. It was Satoshi's favorite painting too... One that he had made up one cold night when nothing seemed to go his way. When he needed something to remind himself what he was living for...

Happily, this had been there for him, at only minor costs to his sanity via Krad.

And now, he could really smile at it... Cherish it... He could almost hear Daisuke's voice again... His laugh...

But that was all... Almost... And almost was never as good as definitely...

Oh... Satoshi would fix that.

,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,

A/N: Whee. Finally got over my writer's block… Hopefully. XD

I'm probably going to use flashbacks and memories/dreams quite a bit, so hang in there, please. You see, I feel I have to tell you what all happened to Daisuke after the story and before the epilogue...

So please yell at me if you feel that there's not enough action and that I really need to continue with the story, not give you more background...

But I'll try to incorporate the flashbacks in with the movement of the story, okay?

Oh, and fortunate me- I have my plot now. So, I don't think it will be too much longer… Of course, then again, this could end up being 20-some chapters... Uh... Um... Let's just say that I hope it doesn't get that... extensive... o.o

Please review!


End file.
